gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:M190049
Welcome Hi, welcome to GPX+ Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weather page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TwiliteReflektion (Talk) 23:33, August 27, 2010 Please Help I see Mystery Box in my mobile ver. of gpx but when I go to gpx+ online I only see light ball. help. lol. i like pie. sorry. oh and my name is Megaman2531 :All Exploration Items show up as Mystery Boxes on the Mobile Site. Your Light Ball and Mystery Box are the same items. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 12:35, June 28, 2012 (UTC) oh,ok thanks New Novelties Hey, I know that, oftentimes, sprites for new Novelties can appear long before they're released. Let's try to limit adding information about the Pokémon to the Novelty page until the eggs are officially released and we can get the sprites, OK? 'Sp' 'des Slick' 04:43, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Of course- I never add a Novelty to the page until its official release. I didn't type up what was there on the Novelty Page until after midnight, ''after I learned what the Novelty was... :By the way, it's actually not the first Novelty with a gender difference. Female Summer Piloswine and Summer Mamoswine have smaller tusks, and Female Venusaur Clone has a seed in its plant. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 05:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Continued discussion Ah, ok. I understand. Imnotanerd (Talk) 01:56, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Eevee Page If you're going to delete the Eevee page after I spent approximately 4 hours working on it, I don't think I'll be editing any more pages from now on. Eliminating said page is identical to destroying a piece of artwork someone has created. I understand you're only interested in editing certain pages such as Novelty Pokémon and so forth, however, I was willing to help expand GPX+ Wiki and make it more informative for players. Thank you for wasting 4 hours of my life span, good day. Plastreaka (talk) 08:49, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Plastreaka :Foremost, I apologize if reapplying the tag has hurt or offended you... The Eevee page was, however, one that was only created just days before you went through it, and was already marked for deletion for the same reasons (general lack of relevance on GPX+, no current plans to keep pages for individual Pokémon without notable reputations on the site, and evolution information can already be found on GPX+'s Pokédex and the Evolution Items page). Lack of article quality wasn't one of them, and while I'll say that the updates you made to the page were nice, we still currently don't have plans to create pages for every random Pokémon without unique reputations on GPX+, such as Unown and Ditto. If you do really really disagree with its candidacy for deletion, you may explain why at the Category talk:Candidates for deletion, and the decision may actually be reconsidered. We tend to leave articles marked for deletion around for quite a while, just for discussion like this, before we ever remove them. : I again apologize, and while it is unfortunate this occurred, I do hope you may reconsider your decision to no longer contribute to the GPX+ Wiki with your (actually pretty damn good) editing skills... :[[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 18:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ranking on GPX+ Hi there! I understand that you're one of the administrators on GPX+, and was wondering if you could help me with a small problem (At least, it's a bit of an issue for me). I've been a user on the site for two years, but I'm classified as a "newbie". How do I become a "member" on the site, rank-wise? I'm Allons Y on the site. I've search the help sections on both the forums and GPX. Is there any reason behind this? 20:30, 11/12/2013 :Hello! I'm actually not an administrator on GPX+, I'm only a member! Just an admin on this wiki, haha. Though yes, I do know the answer to your problem. Commander Wymsy answers it in this topic in the Site and Forums section. You have to reach a post count of 10 to be upgraded to the member rank. ^^ [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 02:14, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Vandalized Page! This page was recently vandalized by . I recently fixed the issue but concerned about the issue. I there any action that can be taken? (If nothing can be done, I was just only reporting the issue to an Admin) SkySlayer3217 (talk) 03:01, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :I think you mean . Anyway, yes, I just saw! Thank you very much for fixing the pages while I was away! ^^; It's not a very common occurrence, but it does happen here sometimes... And yes, I have banned the user. :) :Thank you very much! [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk'']] 03:36, March 15, 2014 (UTC)